We're in Love
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Kebersamaan mereka sejak kecil membuat ketiganya saling bergantung satu sama lain. Bagi mereka, keberadaan Hinata sangat berarti. Sangking berartinya, Sasuke dan Itachi tak mau mengalah untuk melepas Hinata.
1. Chapter 1: 1997

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **We're in Love**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing :**_ **ItaHinaSasu** __

 _ **Genre : Family**_ **,** _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **We're in Love**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **1: 1997**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

 **1 Januari 1997**

Kegemparan terjadi di area perumahan elit yang berada di kawasan Minato. Para tetangga berkeluaran dari luar _mansion_ mereka saat mendengar jeritan histeris seorang petugas kebersihan di subuh yang dingin ini. Mereka mengelilingi sebuah tempat sampah yang mana di dalamnya tergeletak sesosok bayi perempuan mungil sedang menggigil kedinginan di dalam sana.

Kulit bayi itu masih memerah. Tampaknya dia baru dilahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Para kerumunan orang berbisik-bisik. Siapa gerangan orang tua yang tega membuang bayi mungil tersebut. Padahal jika dilihat, kondisi bayi tersebut cukup sehat. Hal itu ditandai dengan pipi gembil dan kulit seputih susu meskipun masih didominasi kulit kemerahannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika bayi tersebut benar-benar manis.

Semua orang tak berani mengambil tindakan untuk menimang bayi tersebut. Mereka masih menunggu kedatangan polisi setempat yang telah mereka hubungi.

"Astaga ... siapa yang tega membuang bayi menggemaskan ini?" Seorang wanita bersurai gelap berjalan keluar dari gerbang _mansion_ nya. Dia heran melihat kerumunan orang-orang di depan tempat sampah yang berada tepat di seberang _mansion_ nya. Dia menatap tajam orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tempat sampah tersebut. "Kalian hanya melihat saja? Tidakkah bayi ini kedinginan?" Mikoto, nama wanita itu, menimang bayi mungil itu dengan pelan dan lembut. Dipeluknya agar bayi tersebut merasa hangat dan terlindungi. "Kami-sama, dia sudah cukup lama berada di luar," gumamnya lalu menggenggam telapak tangan kecil bayi tersebut.

"Mikoto- _san_ , biarkan saja polisi yang mengurus bayi itu," ujar salah satu tetangga Mikoto. Dia terlihat tidak suka saat bayi manis itu bergelung nyaman di dada Mikoto.

Mikoto mendelik tajam. "Yumi- _san_ , polisi bisa datang ke kediamanku jika ingin menemui bayi ini. Tetapi aku tidak setega itu membiarkannya tergeletak di tempat sampah yang kumuh dengan tubuh menggigil," hardik Mikoto sambil menipiskan bibirnya. Dia membawa bayi tersebut ke dalam _mansion_ nya. Para tetangga yang sebelumnya mengerubungi tempat tersebut, kini telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Astaga, Mikoto, anak siapa yang kau bawa ini?"

Mikoto tersenyum kecil saat melihat sang suami tercinta sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tampak biasa saja ketika melihat wajah sang suami yang terkejut. "Bayi ini ditemukan di tempat sampah yang ada di depan kediaman kita," jawabnya santai seraya mengecup hidung mancung bayi tersebut.

Fugaku menghela napas panjang lalu menuntun istrinya agar duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. "Berikan saja pada pihak yang berwajib," sahut Fugaku lalu ikut duduk di sebelah istrinya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat melihat bibir kemerahan nan mungil milik si bayi menguap lebar. "Astaga, lucu sekali!" gumamnya terpukau.

Mikoto tersenyum lebar. "Kita adopsi saja! Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan mata penuh pengharapan.

Mendengar permintaan sang istri, Fugaku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sejenak. "Urusannya akan merepotkan!" katanya.

Mikoto mencibir. "Ayolah," rengeknya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami. "Kau akan mengurus semua kerepotan itu demi aku. Benar, bukan, suamiku?" Dia menyunggingkan senyum semanis gula.

"Mikoto, ini akan ..."

" _Sumimasen_ , Uchiha- _sama_ ," Sang supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha menyela percakapan sang majikan, "Di luar ada polisi yang mencari Anda."

"Kan sudah kukatakan ini akan repot jadinya," sahut Fugaku seraya melirik sang istri. Dia berdiri dan disusul oleh sang istri yang masih saja menimang bayi perempuan tersebut. Mereka berjalan menuju teras dan menemui dua orang polisi dan seorang polisi wanita yang menunggu mereka disana.

"Kau akan melakukan apa pun demi istrimu, bukan?" Mikoto mengedipkan matanya.

Fugaku hanya mampu menghela napas lelah. "Ini masih pukul setengah enam pagi, dan istri cantikku berhasil mengejutkanku," sahutnya lalu berbicara dengan ketiga anggota kepolisian tersebut.

Mikoto hanya mampu tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya dia akan disibukkan dengan merawat bayi manis di kediamannya. Dia menunduk dan mengecup kening bayi yang masih terlelap di pelukannya. "Selamat datang!" bisiknya bahagia.

 ***...*...***

 **1 Mei 1997**

"Hinata- _chan_! Ayo, makan ini!" Sesosok lelaki berusia tujuh tahun tampak bersemangat saat menyuapkan bubur ke dalam mulut sang bayi mungil yang duduk nyaman di kursi khusus bayi. Mulut bayi mungil tersebut tampak kotor karena sisa-sisa bubur yang tersisa di sekitar pipi Hinata yang tembem. "Lihat-lihat! Pesawatnya akan meluncur! _Shoo_ _shoo_..." kata Itachi bersemangat sambil melayangkan sendok mini ke mulut Hinata lagi. "Nyam nyam, enak?"

"Nam nam nak ..." gumam Hinata mengikuti Itachi.

"Dia membeo... dia membeo!"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat sesosok bocah laki-laki berusia hampir tiga tahun sedang berlari ke arah mereka. "Memangnya demammu sudah sembuh, Sasuke?" tanyanya seraya berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pipi tembemnya tampak menggemaskan. "Aku mau lihat Hinata makan," ujarnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

Belum sempat kecupan Sasuke mendarat ke pipi Hinata, tiba-tiba saja Itachi menarik kursi Hinata agar menjauh dari Sasuke. "Jangan! Nanti demammu menular pada Hinata- _chan_!" teriaknya kesal.

Sasuke memberengut. " _Niisan_!" teriaknya kesal.

Itachi menggeleng. "Memang kau mau kalau Hinata sakit?" Sasuke menunduk sedih. Dia memilin kancing piyama birunya dengan ekspresi muram. Melihat hal tersebut, tentu saja sebagai kakak, Itachi merasa tak tega. " _Niisan_ janji kalau kau sembuh, kau boleh cium Hinata, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah," ujarnya seraya berdiri. Dia menatap Hinata yang sedang asyik bermain dengan sendok mininya. Dia hendak menyuapkan bubur ke mulutnya, namun berkali-kali jatuh hingga mengotori piyama kecilnya. " _Niisan_ , lihat Hinata jadi makan sendiri!" ujar Sasuke menahan tawa saat Hinata mengambil bubur dari piring dengan kepalan tangannya lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pantas saja Hinata- _chan_ gendut!" kekeh Itachi disusul oleh tawa lebar Sasuke. "Dasar rakus!"

 ***...*...***

 **1 Juni 1997**

" _Otanjoubi omedettou, Kaasan_!" Mikoto tersenyum lebar saat melihat tiga anaknya dan sang suami memberikan kejutan di pagi hari ini. Entah kenapa pagi ini dia bisa bangun kesiangan hingga mengabaikan kegiatan rutin paginya.

Fugaku tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup dahi sang istri. Dia meletakkan nampan besar yang berisi sarapan pagi untuk sang istri tercinta. Di belakangnya sang pelayan mendorong troli dan membawakan sarapan untuk mereka semua. "Nasi goreng spesial untuk istriku!"

Itachi yang sedang menggendong Hinata tampak tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, _Kaasan_! Tadi aku dan Sasuke memandikan Hinata dan _Tousan_ memasak sendiri!" katanya pamer.

Mikoto tertawa geli. "Benarkah?" Dia melirik nasi goreng telur buatan sang suami. "Tampaknya enak," ujarnya. "Namun aku tak tahu spesialnya dimana. Kalau nasi goreng telur itu sudah biasa," candanya.

Fugaku mengerutkan dahinya. "Ini dibuat dengan cinta, jangan sembarang mengejek dulu!" katanya. Dia berbalik dan mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi bubur yang dicampur potongan wortel dan kentang. "Aku juga membuat bubur untuk Hinata!" katanya.

Melihat mangkuk buburnya, Hinata langsung bergerak-gerak liar di gendongan Itachi. Hal tersebut tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke yang sejak tadi berbaring di sebelah sang ibu. "Lihat, lihat! Hinata- _chan_ sudah lapar tampaknya!" ujarnya. Sifat jahil Sasuke muncul. Dia mengambil sesendok bubur dan berpura-pura menyuapkan ke mulutnya sendiri. Sontak saja Hinata merengek-rengek. "Ubu ubu ...!" teriaknya seraya menunjuk buburnya yang hendak dimakan Sasuke.

"Hinata, Hinata! _Niisan_ makan, ya?" kata Sasuke lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke sendok.

"Ubu! Ubu! Nam nam! Ubu!" teriak Hinata sambil berontak liar di gendongan Itachi. Tentu saja si sulung kelabakan karena hal tersebut.

Para Uchiha lainnya tertawa geli ketika melihat Itachi yang kerepotan. "Hentikan, Sasuke! Nanti Hinata menangis!" ujar Mikoto lalu mengelus surai raven anaknya.

 ***...*...***

 **1 Juli 1997**

Beberapa hari ini anggota keluarga Uchiha tampak murung. Pasalnya sudah tiga hari ini Hinata tampak lemas dan hanya berbaring di ranjang saja. Bayi manis itu sangat cengeng dan terlihat lesu. Wajah manisnya tampak memerah dan terlukis kemurungan. Kondisi Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkan kedua saudara laki-lakinya.

" _Kaasan_ , Hinata belum sembuh, ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaiki ranjang dan melihat sesosok bayi mungil yang terlelap.

Mikoto tersenyum lirih lalu menutup tubuh Hinata dengan selimut tebal. "Nanti malam Itachi dan Sasuke berdoa supaya Hinata cepat sembuh."

Si sulung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, _Kaasan_!" katanya. "Lagipula kami kasihan melihat _Kaasan_ tidak tidur selama beberapa hari ini," ujarnya lalu mengecup pipi Hinata.

Sasuke mengikuti kelakuan kakaknya dan mengecup pipi gembil Hinata. "Cepat sembuh, Hinata," ujar Itachi lalu meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

 ***...*...***

 **1 September 1997**

"Ayo, Hinata! Kemari... kemari!" Itachi merentangkan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar. Dia menggenggam boneka kelinci yang menjadi pusat perhatian Hinata. Gemerincing di bawah boneka tersebut semakin membuat Hinata tertarik.

 **KRING KRING**

"Ayo ... sini!" teriak Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Itachi. "Ayo datang pada _Niisan_!" teriaknya pada Hinata yang melangkah pelan ke arah mereka.

" _Ican_ ... _Ican_..." gumam Hinata lalu melangkah cepat. Kaki mungilnya yang dihiasi _flat_ _shoes_ mini merah muda, sesuai dengan gaun merah mudanya yang menutupi tubuh gempalnya. Kedua tangannya menjulur ke depan seraya terpekik riang. " _Ican_... _Ican_... Cacu ... Ita!" teriaknya. Kaki Hinata melangkah semakin ringan lalu berjalan dan meraih boneka kelinci di genggaman Itachi.

Sasuke tertawa lebar. "Yeye ... Hinata hebat!" pekiknya senang lalu melompat-lompat.

Itachi ikut tertawa lalu menggendong tubuh Hinata dan mengayunkannya tinggi-tinggi. "Hore! Adik _Niisan_ pintar!" pekiknya senang.

Sepasang suami istri yang sedang duduk sambil berangkulan di sofa hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat aksi ketiga anaknya. Tiga bersaudara yang saling menyayangi. "Ternyata kau benar," bisik Fugaku.

Mikoto menaikkan alisnya. "Apanya?" tanyanya heran.

Fugaku tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup pipi istrinya. "Mengadopsi Hinata adalah pilihan yang tepat."

 **...**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Konsep tata penulisannya terinspirasi dari Our December by Rosetta Halim. Tapi cerita beda loh.**

 **Ini versi series dari Threesome in Love dan Madu-in Uchiha. Ratenya Teen, so sengaja diupdate pas selama bulan puasa.**

 **Setelah bulan puasa usai, story ini bakal hiatus dulu, karna Those are Precious akan lanjut after vasting month end. Kalau Those are Precious end, baru deh We're in Love bakal dilanjut.**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	2. Chapter 2: 1998

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **We're in Love**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: ItaHinaSasu**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Family**_ **,** _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **We're in Love**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **2: 1998**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

 **2 Januari 1998**

Ada yang salah dengan Itachi hari ini. Seusai acara pesta tahun baru di kediaman kakeknya di Florida kemarin, dia masih merasa tidak tenang juga. Pasalnya keluarganya yang katanya akan menyusul ke Florida tak kunjung datang hingga sekarang. Meskipun kakeknya, Madara Uchiha mengatakan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi mereka sedang delay lantaran badai salju selama dua hari berturut-turut saat perjalanan menuju Florida.

Bocah berambut panjang itu hanya menghela napas panjang sembari menatap penuh harap pada gerbang mansion kakeknya. Selama dua jam berdiri disana, tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan rombongan keluarganya. Padahal keluarga besar Uchiha sudah berkumpul disini. Bahkan Obito- _Jisan_ dan Rin- _Baasan_ yang menetap di Dubai, telah tiba di Florida semalam, sebelum puncak perayaan pesta.

Keterlambatan keluarganya memang bukan tanpa alasan. Di pesta ulang tahun Hinata, yang jatuh pada tanggal 27 Desember, terjadi sebuah insiden yang menyebabkan sang kepala keluarga marah besar. Entah apa yang terjadi disana, Itachi hanya bisa menatap takut pada sang ayah yang tampak marah besar. Pesta yang sudah diidamkan ibunya kacau sudah. Kue ulang tahun yang berbentuk angka satu menjadi penyebabnya.

Sesaat setelah pemotongan kue pertama yang disuapkan pada Hinata, adik kecilnya itu mendadak kejang-kejang hanya dalam hitungan detik Hinata menelannya. Sontak saja para tamu undangan yang didominasi anak-anak panti asuhan dan teman-teman sekolah Itachi dan Sasuke berhamburan ketakutan, apalagi saat mendengar kehisterisan Mikoto memenuhi aula gedung.

Selama dua hari, ayahnya sibuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang hendak membunuh Hinata. Dan saat itu pula Itachi dan Sasuke dievakuasi ke kediaman kakeknya bersama Onoki- _Jiisan_ menuju Florida atas perintah sang ayah. Beliau tidak ingin Itachi dan Sasuke mengalami nasib yang serupa dengan Hinata nantinya. Belakangan Itachi ketahui bahwa ada salah satu pesaing bisnis sang ayah yang iri terhadap Uchiha Group. Pasalnya, semenjak keluarga mereka mengadopsi Hinata sebagai anggota keluarga, pendapatan perusahaan Uchiha semakin meningkat. Kesejahteraan para buruh di perusahaan tersebut ikut membaik. Hanya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, Uchiha Group masuk dalam jajaran perusahaan maju di dunia yang bisa menyamai Unilever dalam waktu singkat.

Hal tersebut membuat salah satu pesaing Uchiha Group cemburu dan ingin membalaskan dendam. Namun caranya sangat keji. Salah satu orang suruhannya berhasil menyusup dan merusak kue ulang tahun Hinata dengan membubuhkan racun. Untung saja saat itu gedung pesta tidak jauh dari rumah sakit, sehingga nyawa Hinata dapat terselamatkan. Hari yang seharusnya bahagia, berakhir dengan kesedihan.

Mikoto menjaga Hinata di rumah sakit, sementara sang suami harus bolak-balik ke kantor polisi untuk mengurus berkas pelaporan. Hanya dalam tiga jam saja, pelaku kejahatan berhasil ditangkap. Semua sudah usai. Lalu, kenapa hingga lima hari sejak insiden tersebut, Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Hinata tak kunjung datang kesini?

" _Niisan_!" Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu kamar. Disana ada Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Adik kecilnya yang akan memasuki usia empat tahun itu tampak muram. Ada bekas jejak air mata di kedua pipi gembil Sasuke. Itachi menyadari jika adik laki-lakinya tengah bersedih.

Itachi tersenyum simpul. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Sini!" ajaknya.

Sasuke berlari ke pelukan sang kakak. _Scarf_ yang menjuntai hingga ke kakinya tak dihiraukan. " _Niisan_ ," rengeknya lalu memeluk sang kakak.

Itachi membalas pelukan erat Sasuke. Dia mengelus kepala sang adik yang tertutup oleh topi tebal khas musim dingin. "Kenapa menangis, huh?" Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelap kedua pipi Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Ingus yang keluar dari hidung Sasuke segera dia usap dengan _scarf_.

" _Kaasan_ , _Tousan_ , dan Hinata belum datang," rengek Sasuke. "Apa Hinata masih sakit? Kondisinya waktu itu kan..."

Itachi menghela napas panjang. "Hinata baik-baik saja," bisiknya lalu menyentuh leher Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ta-tapi, waktu itu _Kaasan_ menangis saat lihat Hinata pingsan, sama seperti waktu Hinata demam," ujarnya terisak.

Itachi mengabaikan rengekan sang adik. Punggung tangannya yang semula menyentuh leher Sasuke, kini telah berpindah ke keningnya. "Kau demam, Sasuke," ujarnya dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Aku memang sedikit pusing," gumamnya lirih.

Itachi mendecih. "Ayo, ayo berbaring." Dia menuntun Sasuke agar berbaring di ranjangnya. Dengan telaten dia menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke.

"Itachi, Sasuke."

Kedua bocah itu sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Seorang pria tua berusia tujuh puluh tahun berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. " _Jiisan_!" teriak Itachi. "Sasuke demam."

Madara meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke. "Suruh Rin- _Baasan_ kemari, Itachi," titahnya panik.

Biasanya ada sang menantu, Mikoto, yang bertindak cepat mengurus Sasuke. Jika sudah begini, tentu saja Madara kelabakan. Apalagi, Rin baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi dan pastinya dia sedang repot juga.

"Baiklah, _Ojiisan_!" ujar Itachi lalu berlari keluar kamar.

Madara memandang Sasuke dengan raut sedih. Dia melepas topi yang dikenakan sang cucu lalu meletakkan di atas meja. Scarf di leher Sasuke juga ikut dilepasnya. "Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan _Ojiisan_ , Sasuke," gumam Madara lalu mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke yang menguap lebar. "Cepat sembuh."

 ***...*...***

 **2 April 1998**

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, minna_!" Perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada seorang wanita berwajah cantik dengan senyum hangat. Dia menatap wanita itu tanpa minat sama sekali. Berbeda dengan para bocah lain yang seumuran dengannya tampak bersemangat menjawab sapaan sang wanita yang Sasuke ketahui sebagai sensei.

Hari ini, resmi seminggu Sasuke berada di sekolah _playgroup_. Disana banyak teman sepantaran Sasuke yang bisa diajak bermain-main. Mereka tampak ramah, namun yang anehnya hanya pada Sasuke saja. Sementara pada murid lelaki lainnya, para murid perempuan terlihat biasa saja. Namun Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Dia hanya terfokus pada bocah kecil yang sedang mengenakan legging hitam dan kaus ungu pastel bergambar kelinci. Bocah berusia setahun itu menatap Sasuke yang duduk manis di dalam kelasnya melalui jendela. Hinata sedang digendong oleh Mikoto yang sudah seminggu ini menemani Sasuke di sekolah.

"Cacu- _nii_ , Cacu- _nii_!" pekik Hinata lalu menempelkan wajah imutnya ke jendela. Wajahnya tercetak disana dan berhasil membuat para murid terkikik melihat wajah lucunya. "Cacu- _nii_!" teriak Hinata lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sontak saja suasana kelas menjadi gaduh. Mikoto merasa sungkan pada sang guru lalu menenangkan Hinata yang masih menyerukan nama Sasuke. Perlahan mereka pergi dari sana dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke cemberut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa cemberut?" tanya Yuta- _sensei_ padanya.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya seraya berkata, " _Sensei_ , permisi ke toilet!" ujarnya meragu.

Yuta tersenyum lembut. "Boleh, apa mau _sensei_ temani?" tawarnya. Biasanya anak kecil sangat takut ke kamar mandi sendirian. Mereka bahkan tak malu buang air sembarangan karena takut.

Sasuke memggeleng cepat. "Tak perlu, _sensei_!" sahutnya. "Aku bisa sendiri." Dia berlari keluar dari ruang kelas. Bukannya ke toilet, dia malah berlari ke taman bermain. Mata kelamnya mencari-cari Hinata di antara ibu-ibu yang sedang menunggui anaknya. Akhirnya perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok balita yang berambut indigo pendek sedang berdiri di dekat ayunan sambil memegang botol susu. Tangan mungil yang satunya berpegangan pada rantai ayunan.

"Hinata- _chan_!" teriak Sasuke lalu menghampiri sang adik.

"Cacu- _nii_!" balas Hinata lalu merentangkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Dia berhambur ke pelukan sang kakak. "Cacu- _nii_."

"Hinata- _chan_ , minum susu?" tanya Sasuke lalu mengecup pipi gembil Hinata.

Balita tersebut tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan deretan gigi yang baru tumbuh. "Cucu," gumamnya lalu meminum susu kembali.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu duduk di ayunan. Dia memangku Hinata dan mendorong ayunan pelan dengan kedua kakinya. Hinata menghentikan kegiatan meminum susunya. Dia tersenyum lebar saat ayunan bergoyang pelan.

"Kau suka?" bisik Sasuke lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada perut Hinata. Tangan kirinya menggenggam rantai ayunan agar mereka tidak jatuh.

"Cuka ... cuka!" pekik Hinata riang.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu mencium puncak kepala Hinata. "Baguslah," katanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas?" Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat melihat _Kaasan_ nya sedang menatapnya sinis. "Tadi Yuta- _sensei_ menanyakan keberadaanmu, katanya sudah dua puluh menit kau tak kembali juga dari toilet."

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia menghentikan pergerakan ayunan. "Aku mau main sama Hinata."

Mikoto mendengus kesal. "Nanti saat jam istirahat saja," ujarnya lalu merebut Hinata dari gendongan Sasuke. "Sana masuk kelas!" Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya kembali ke kelas.

"Tetapi, _Kaasan_..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," sela Mikoto. " _Kaasan_ dan Hinata tidak menungguimu lagi di sekolah. Setelah mengantarmu, lalu kami pulang. Kau dan Itachi akan dijemput Haku- _san_ , mulai esok!"

 ***...*...***

 **2 Agustus 1998**

" _Tousan_ , jam satu itu lama lagi, ya?" tanya Sasuke seraya berdiri di atas kursi. Dia, sang ayah, dan Hinata tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di kantin sekolah Itachi. Sudah dua jam mereka berada disana. Sasuke tampak sudah bosan sekali. Berbeda dengan sang ayah yang tampak tenang. Sementara Hinata ikut sibuk dengan botol susu yang bertengger di mulutnya.

Fugaku tersenyum kecil lalu merangkul putranya. "Sabar, lima belas menit lagi akan pukul satu," ujarnya lalu mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar. Jarang sekali dia mendapat perhatian dari sang ayah seperti ini. Selama ini ayahnya disibukkan dengan rutinitas kantor. Baru kali ini beliau bersedia menggantikan tugas Haku untuk menjemput para pangeran Uchiha. Meskipun hanya hari ini saja, setidaknya itu bisa membuat mereka senang. Apalagi kali ini sang ayah mengikutsertakan putrinya. "Kenapa _Kaasan_ tidak ikut juga?" tanya Sasuke.

Fugaku tersenyum kecil. "Selama ini _Tousan_ jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian, jadi mumpung tugas _Tousan_ sedikit, jadi bisa bersama kalian," sahutnya. "Lagipula _Kaasan_ setiap hari menemani kalian."

"Jadi kita mau jalan-jalan, ya?" Mata Sasuke berbinar cerah. Sang ayah hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Yeah!" pekik Sasuke. Teriakannya berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata, sang adik. "Hinata, kita akan jalan-jalan!" ujar Sasuke pada adiknya yang duduk santai di pangkuan sang ayah.

Hinata melepas dot dari mulutnya. Bibirnya melengkung saat melihat senyum sang kakak. "Jayan!" pekiknya ikut senang. Padahal sepertinya Hinata tak tahu akan apa yang barusan dia ucapkan.

"Yeah! _Tousan_ , kita akan jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Sasuke bersemangat.

Fugaku mengerutkan dahinya. Dia bahkan tak bisa memikirkan tempat apa yang cocok untuk dijadikan destinasi liburan bersama anak-anaknya. " _Tousan_ bingung," Fugaku terdiam sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau Disney Land Tokyo?" tawarnya.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tak suka," ujarnya lesu.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang ayah.

"Napa?" Hinata kembali membeo ucapan sang ayah. Fugaku dan Sasuke tertawa sejenak melihat tingkah Hinata yang sedang memegang kunciran rambutnya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , botol susu mana?" tanya Fugaku saat tidak melihat botol susu di tangan Hinata.

Balita imut itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Mana?" tanyanya tak nyambung.

Fugaku menghela napas panjang saat melihat botol susu yang tergeletak di bawah meja. "Dia menjatuhkannya," gumamnya. "Sasuke, tolong ambilkan?"

Sasuke menunduk dan meraih botol susu Hinata yang jatuh. "Pantas saja dia membuangnya, ternyata sudah habis," katanya seraya menunjukkan botol susu kosong pada sang ayah.

"Hinata- _chan_!"

Hinata menoleh ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Reaksi balita itu adalah berguncang-guncang seraya memukul-mukul meja. " _Ican_... _Ican_!" pekiknya lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Memang sudah bel? Kenapa _Tousan_ tidak dengar, ya?" Fugaku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sudah, _Tousan_ saja yang terlalu sibuk meladeni _Hime_ kita," sahut Itachi lalu duduk di sebelah kanan sang ayah. Dia mencuri kecupan di pipi kanan Hinata.

"Memang siapa yang sanggup menolak pesona _Hime_?" Fugaku beranjak dari tempat duduk seraya menggendong Hinata. "Ayo, ke mobil!" ajaknya. Itachi dan Sasuke tersenyum lebar lalu berlari menyamai langkah sang ayah.

"Kita ke mall dulu, ya," ujar Fugaku sesampainya mereka di dalam mobil. Sasuke yang duduk kursi depan menatap sang ayah. "Iya, _Tousan_. Aku lapar," rengeknya.

"Sekalian nanti kita beli baju disana saja," sahut Fugaku sembari melajukan mobil. "Gerah sekali jalan-jalan pakai seragam sekolah, bukan?"

Itachi yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama Hinata menyahut, "Iya, _Tousan_."

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit saja mobil mereka telah sampai di tempat yang dituju. "Yeah, sampai!" pekik Sasuke riang. Dia melepas _safety belt_ nya lalu membuka pintu dengan cepat.

"Ampai!" ujar Hinata membeo seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia meniru gerakan Sasuke barusan. Dan hal tersebut membuat sang kepala keluarga tersenyum lebar melihat kelucuan sang putri.

"Hinata mau jalan kaki saja atau digendong?" tawar Fugaku saat membuka pintu belakang mobilnya.

"Endong!" teriak Hinata senang.

Fugaku tertawa lalu mengangkat sang putri cantiknya. "Lagipula _Tousan_ tahu kau itu tidak suka jalan kaki. Benar, bukan, _Hime_ Manja?" ledek Fugaku.

"Anja..." beo Hinata lagi.

Itachi dan Sasuke terpingkal-pingkal melihat keluguan Hinata saat membeo ucapan sang ayah.

"Dasar, Hinata," gumam Fugaku lalu berjalan memasuki mall.

 ***...*...***

 **2 November 1998**

Itachi dan Sasuke membentuk kubu. Mereka terlihat asyik mempersiapkan senjata untuk menghalau sang monster rubah yang seminggu ini menggangu ketentraman keluarga Uchiha dengan kehadirannya. Misi mereka kali ini adalah mengusir si monster yang mengurangi waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan sang adik.

" _Niisan_ , dia membuat kesabaranku menipis!" geram Sasuke seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol air.

Itachi menipiskan bibirnya. Dia sendiri pun terlihat geram melihat si monster rubah sedang memangku Hinata lalu mengecup pipi gembilnya. "Keterlaluan!" desisnya kesal.

"Sasuke! Ambilkan pistol airku!" titahnya pada sang adik.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil pistol air berwarna hijau milik sang kakak. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi lalu mengisi pistol tersebut. "Ini!" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan pistol air pada Itachi.

Itachi mengambilnya lalu menyelipkan di ikat pinggangnya. "Kau siap?" tanyanya lalu melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan topi biru sekolahnya.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Itachi heran.

Sasuke menengadah. "Oh," gumamnya lalu memperbaiki letak topinya yang sedikit miring. "Ini untuk menutupi wajah kita dari si monster."

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kalau begitu ambil juga topi untukku!" perintahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menggeledah seluruh laci di kamarnya. Sayangnya benda yang dia cari tak kunjung ditemukan. "Tak ada, _Niisan_ ," ujarnya.

Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya sudah, ambil saja topi santaclaus di dalam lemari!" perintahnya lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. "Ambil saja sendiri! Aku lelah!" katanya sembari berjalan ke depan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Ah, tidak usah pakai topi," gumamnya lalu berjalan ke depan pintu kamar. "Sasuke, dia menyuapi Hinata!" lapor Itachi.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya guna mempertajam penglihatan. " _Niisan_ , menemani Hinata makan adalah tugas kita!" seru Sasuke kesal. "Berani-beraninya dia..."

Itachi menggeram. Tanpa aba-aba dia berlari menuju ruang tamu dan melakukan misi. Sasuke pun ikut berlari dan menyemprotkan air melalui pistol mainan ke wajah bocah laki-laki pirang yang asyik menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Hinata.

"Pergi kau dari sini, Pengganggu!" ledek Itachi lalu menendang bokong si bocah pirang. Sontak saja bocah pirang itu terjerembap ke kaki meja.

Sasuke tercengang melihat aksi heroik sang kakak. "Ayo! _Niisan_ bersemangat!" serunya lalu melemparkan bola bekel yang telah dia persiapkan sebagai senjata lain. "Mati kau!"

Si bocah pirang kesal. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Itachi sekuat tenaga. Meski badannya kecil, tetapi tenaganya cukup kuat hingga membuat si sulung Uchiha terjungkal dan menabrak kursi Hinata.

Balita manis itu ikut terjungkal dan kepalanya membentur lantai. Piring makan siang Hinata yang terbuat dari melanin telah jatuh membentur kening si balita manis. Tangisan Hinata membahana saat ada benjolan di keningnya.

"ITACHI, SASUKE!" teriak Mikoto marah besar. Dia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap sengit kedua putranya yang masih berkelahi dengan anak tetangga baru mereka, yaitu Naruto Namikaze.

Sementara si bocah pirang alias Naruto, berhasil merebut pistol air Sasuke dan melakukan aksi pembalasan dendam serupa. Hal itu juga berhasil membangkitkan kemarahan sang ibu yang sejak tadi asyik bercengkerama dengan Mikoto. "NARUTO!"

"Keterlaluan kalian berdua!" teriak Mikoto marah. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan ulah kedua putranya. Memang, sudah seminggu ini Itachi dan Sasuke uring-uringan lantaran Naruto dan Hinata semakin akrab. Namun dia tak menyangka jika kecemburuan mereka akan membuat perkelahian antar bocah seperti ini. "Minta maaf pada Kushina- _Baasan_!" titahnya. Mikoto menggendong Hinata yang masih menangis.

Itachi dan Sasuke membungkuk hormat. "Maafkan kami, Kushina- _Baasan_ ," gumam mereka bersamaan.

Kushina tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa," balasnya.

"Sama Naruto juga harus minta maaf," ujar Mikoto.

Itachi dan Sasuke mendengus. Tanpa berbicara apa pun mereka berlari menuju kamar masing-masing dan tak mempedulikan etika yang sudah diajarkan sang ibu selama ini.

"Kalian buat malu saja!" teriak Mikoto lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar marah. "Lihat saja! Nanti akan _Kaasan_ adukan perbuatan kalian pada _Tousan_!"

 **...**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Alurnya lambat banget. Plotnya sudah lengkap. Terdiri dari 31 chapter. Menceritakan awal kedatangan Hinata di mansion Uchiha sampai nanti menikah dengan duo Uchiha lalu punya anak.**

 **Kemungkinan juga makin ke depannya bakal naik rate. Cuma untuk dua puluh chapter ke depan aman-aman aja kok.**

 **Semoga gak membosankan, ya.**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel**_


	3. Chapter 3: 1999

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **We're in Love**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: ItaHinaSasu**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Family**_ **,** _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **We're in Love**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **3: 1999**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

 **3 Juli 1999**

Ini masih pukul dua pagi. Tidak biasanya Hinata bangun pada jam-jam seperti ini. Wajah balita manis itu tampak letih. Sepertinya dia terpaksa membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Suara-suara seseorang menghampiri indra pendengarannya. Mata pucat Hinata melebar. Dia segera bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnya berbaring, kini duduk dan bersandar pada _headboard_.

Wajah ayunya menatap heran pada sosok anak muda berambut panjang yang sangat dia kenali. Anak berpakaian tidur itu tampak asyik duduk di sofa tunggal, tempat biasa sang ibu menunggui Hinata tiap kali gadis cilik itu bermain lego di karpet berbulu yang terbentang di bawahnya.

Tubuh Itachi terlentang. Matanya masih terbuka lebar. Sesekali dia terkekeh atau pun mendengus. Entah pada siapa Itachi berkomunikasi saat ini. Namun hal itu tidak berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata. Balita manis itu malah memilih untuk menuruni ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah kolam bola miliknya.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, Hinata memasuki kolam tersebut. Mata pucatnya berbinar saat mendapati boneka rubah oranye tergeletak begitu saja di dalam.

Dengan cepat Hinata mengambilnya dan membawanya keluar dari kolam bola. Kemudian dia mengambil lagi boneka kelinci dan boneka beruang miliknya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju satu set meja makan mini yang tingginya hanya mencapai lima puluh sentimeter. Ada empat bangku yang mengelilingi meja bundar tersebut. Empat bangku tersebut masing-masing memiliki tinggi delapan puluh sentimeter. Memang kecil, karena set meja tersebut diperuntukkan pada Hinata kalau gadis cilik itu berfantasi tentang acara minum teh bersama boneka-bonekanya.

"Jangan memujiku terus, Yugao _-chan_. Aku tahu jika aku terlahir tampan."

Hinata melirik sang saudara laki-laki yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Namun lagi-lagi gadis cilik tersebut mencoba acuh dan memilih untuk asyik pada dunianya. Dia meletakkan tiga bonekanya pada masing-masing bangku. Selanjutnya, dia duduk di bangku yang masih kosong.

"Ya, selamat tidur, sayangku. Muah!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata melirik sang kakak sulung. Sekarang ini dia merasa Itachi semakin aneh. Apalagi sewaktu anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu asyik mengecup layar ponselnya. Keanehan itu tentu saja memancing gelak tawa Hinata.

" _Kami_ - _sama_!" Itachi terkejut. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri dan menatap kaget saat melihat Hinata sedang duduk di bangku sambil menatap geli ke arahnya. "Hinata _-chan_ , kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas sofa. Dia melangkah mendekati Hinata dan jongkok di sampingnya. "Ayo, tidur!" ajaknya lalu menyodorkan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Nata mau main-main," gumamnya lalu mengambil teko dari bawah meja. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan teko lalu merengutkan wajahnya. "Ailnya habis."

Itachi menghela napasnya. "Ayo, tidur!" ajaknya lagi. Kali ini dia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing ketiak Hinata lalu mengangkatnya menuju ranjang. "Besok bisa main-main sama teman-temanmu, kan," katanya lalu mengecup dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni.

"Tapi, _Niichan_ juga belum tidul," gumamnya sambil mencoba menuruni ranjang kembali.

Itachi bertindak cepat. Dia meraih perut buncit Hinata lalu menariknya ke tengah ranjang. Jemari-jemarinya merayap pelan di area perut Hinata hingga gadis cilik itu merasa sensasi menggelikan.

" _Niichan_!" pekiknya sambil menggelinjang geli. Dia menatap wajah sang kakak dengan kedua mata yang melukiskan kebahagiaan. "Geyi!" pekiknya saat Itachi tak kunjung menghentikan perbuatannya.

Itachi terkekeh geli. "Makanya, tidur!" sahutnya lalu menyudahi keisengannya.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. " _Niichan_ , ciapa itu Yugao?" tanyanya penasaran.

Napas Itachi tercekat. Dia tak menyangka jika Hinata mencuri dengar apa yang dia bicarakan sejak tadi. "Oh, itu teman _Niichan_!" sahutnya.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tapi _Niichan_ memanggilnya _-chan_ ," rengeknya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Itu adik balu _Niichan_ , ya."

Itachi tertawa lalu mengecup pipi gembil sang adik. "Kenapa begitu? Nata adalah adik _Niisan_ satu-satunya," gumamnya sambil menahan bibirnya di pipi gembil Hinata. Dia berbicara di pipi gembil hingga membuat pipi tersebut bergetar dan membuat sensasi geli.

" _Niichan_!" pekik Hinata lagi.

Itachi tertawa lalu memeluk Hinata. Dia mengusap pelan punggung kecil sang adik. "Tidurlah," ujarnya. Mata kelam Itachi tampak memerah dan berair. Selain itu, dia sudah berkali-kali menguap.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terpejam. Deru napasnya terdengar teratur. Hingga akhirnya elusannya pada punggung Hinata terhenti. Pelukannya juga terlepas.

Namun si balita manis masih terjaga. Dia menatap wajah lelap sang kakak. Pipi Hinata merona seketika. "Itachi- _nii_ tampan," gumamnya. Perlahan dia beringsut mendekati wajah tampan sang kakak. Secara mengejutkan dia mencuri kecupan di bibir sang kakak yang tampak segar di matanya. "Nata cayang _Niichan_ ," bisiknya.

 ***...*...***

 **3 September 1999**

" _Niisan_ , kenapa harus pindah kamar?" Sasuke merajuk saat sang kakak tampak asyik memindahkan barang-barangnya menuju kamar yang berada di samping kamar Sasuke.

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu selama kurang lebih sembilan tahun dia menemani Sasuke di kamar, namun sekarang masa itu sudah berubah. Itachi bukan lagi anak kecil. Dia akan beranjak remaja sebentar lagi. Tentu saja dia butuh yang namanya privasi.

"Kita hanya dipisahkan oleh triplek ini!" Itachi mengetuk dinding yang terbuat dari triplek. Sebenarnya ini kamar mereka dulu. Luas sebelumnya dua puluh kali sepuluh meter. Namun kini kamar luas tersebut terpaksa dibagi dua lantaran keinginan Itachi sepihak. "Jangan berlebihan, Sasuke!"

"Tapi tetap saja tidak seru kalau kita berpisah kamar." Sasuke merajuk. "Kalau kita sekamar, kan, bisa bermain ludo atau _playstation_ ," ujar bocah lima tahun tersebut.

"Kita bisa bertemu di _game_ _room_ ," ujar Itachi lalu berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa koleksi _manga_ - _manga_ nya ke hunian baru pribadinya.

Sasuke cemberut. Dia berjalan menuju lantai bawah dan menemui anggota keluarganya yang asyik bercengkerama di ruang keluarga. " _Kaasan_!" teriak Sasuke nyaring. Dari kamar barunya, Itachi bisa mendengar suara sang adik. Dia bisa menduga, pasti Sasuke merajuk. Namun dia memilih untuk acuh dan tetap berjalan menuju lemari bukunya.

Sasuke duduk di samping sang kakek. Dia menatap wajah sang kakek yang sedang menyesap kopi hitamnya. Perbincangan antara ayah, kakek, dan ibunya terpaksa terinterupsi karena Sasuke. Sementara sang adik perempuan asyik dengan botol susunya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , kita baru saja selesai makan siang, dan kau berlari-lari seperti itu. Nanti perutmu sakit," gerutu Mikoto lalu mengelus surai indigo Hinata yang sedang berbaring di pahanya.

" _Kaasan_ , Itachi- _nii_ sudah punya pacar!" adu Sasuke dengan suara lantang. Dia sengaja melakukan itu agar Itachi bisa mendengar suaranya. "Namanya Yugao _-chan_ ," bebernya semangat.

Ketiga orang dewasa tersebut tampak bingung. Mereka menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah imut Sasuke. Menantikan kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto memastikan info tersebut.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Makanya nilai Itachi- _nii_ menurun. Itu karena dia sering _teleponan_ sama Yugao- _chan_!"

Napas Mikoto terkesiap. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia merasa gagal. Anak sulungnya yang berusia sepuluh tahun sudah memiliki pacar? Ini sungguh memalukan!

" _Kaasan_ akan berbicara padanya!" tukas Mikoto seraya berdiri. Kepala Hinata yang sebelumnya berbaring di paha sang ibu, kini terantuk ke sofa. Tidak sakit memang, namun cukup mengagetkannya. "Lihat saja dia! Akan _Kaasan_ cubit pahanya."

Fugaku menghela napas panjang. Dia sendiri pun cukup kaget mendengar kabar ini. Sebagai kepala keluarga, dia harus mengajarkan hal-hal yang patut dilakukan anak-anaknya. Usia Itachi masih terlalu belia untuk memiliki seorang pacar. Jika ini terus dibiarkan bisa-bisa hal-hal yang tak diinginkan akan terjadi.

"Aku saja yang bicara padanya," ujar Fugaku tegas. Dia berdiri dan melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju kamar sang anak. Dia sempat melirik ke arah sana, dan mendapati sepasang mata kelam yang menatap takut padanya. "Ini hanya masalah kecil," gumamnya tenang.

Dia berjalan memasuki kamar Itachi. Sang putra tampak duduk termenung di ranjangnya. Sepertinya dia takut pada sang ayah.

"Itachi," panggil Fugaku pada sang putra. Dia duduk di samping sang anak yang terlihat gugup. Tangan besar pria itu mencengkeram lembut bahu sang anak sulung. "Ada yang mau kau ceritakan pada _Tousan_?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari mulut Itachi. " _Tousan_ marah, ya?" tanyanya.

Fugaku menggeleng seraya tersenyum hangat. "Kenapa harus marah," sahutnya. " _Tousan_ tahu jika jatuh cinta itu tidak salah."

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum saat mendengar ucapan sang ayah. "Yugao namanya. Dia sekelas denganku," gumamnya. Pipinya merona. Persis tanda-tanda orang kasmaran. "Dia baik, cantik, pintar, dan lucu," bebernya.

Fugaku terperangah melihat ekspresi Itachi. Belum pernah sebelumnya dia melihat wajah putranya berbinar-binar seperti ini. "Kau bahagia sekali," ujarnya. Namun ujaran sang ayah membuat binar di wajah Itachi memudar secara perlahan. Tentu saja ini membuat Fugaku bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa?"

Itachi menunduk sedih. "Tapi Yugao pindah sekolah dan kami sudah putus. Ayah Yugao tidak setuju pada hubungan kami," katanya.

" _Tousan_ juga tidak setuju," sahut Fugaku.

Mata Itachi melebar. "Tetapi, _Tousan_ , Yugao itu baik, kok," katanya berusaha membela sang belahan jiwa. "A-Aku sayang Yugao."

Fugaku menahan senyumnya. Bocah sepuluh tahun berkata tentang cinta dan sayang di hadapan seorang mantan playboy macam Fugaku. Ini sungguh menarik. "Ini namanya cinta monyet," ujarnya. "Nikmati dulu masa-masa bermainmu. Ada saatnya kau menemukan gadis yang benar-benar kau cintai," sahut Fugaku bijaksana.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, _Tousan_ ," ujar Itachi dengan suara bergetar. Tampaknya dia sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya pada Yugao. Namun tetap saja kan, tindakannya salah.

"Memang tidak salah jika kau jatuh cinta. Namun usiamu masih terlalu muda, Nak," kata Fugaku. "Wajar saja jika ayah Yugao tidak menerimamu."

"Kata ayahnya, aku masih bocah ingusan yang tak bisa apa-apa," gumam Itachi sedih.

Fugaku menghela napas panjang. "Fokus pada masa depanmu hingga sukses. Tunjukkan pada ayah Yugao jika Itachi Uchiha telah menghasilkan sesuatu yang besar dan tentunya bisa membahagiakan putrinya," nasihat sang ayah.

"Apa aku harus jadi pebisnis seperti _Tousan_?" tanyanya.

Fugaku mengangkat bahunya. "Ikuti saja apa yang kau inginkan saat ini. Entah itu kau jadi pebisnis atau mungkin seorang polisi... siapa tahu." Dia melepas cengkeramannya pada bahu sang anak. "Belajar sungguh-sungguh. Niscaya, apa yang kau cita-citakan akan tercapai."

Itachi tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, _Tousan_. Aku akan selalu mengingat nasehatmu."

 ***...*...***

 **3 November 1999**

Rabu pagi ini, beberapa anggota keluarga Uchiha tidak terlihat mendiami kediamannya. Mereka pergi menjalani aktifitas harian di luar. Sang kepala keluarga berangkat ke kantor, sementara kedua anak lelakinya belajar di sekolah. Hanya tersisa sang ibu dan si bungsu menggemaskan yang sedang asyik menatap layar kaca televisi.

Gadis cilik tersebut mengenakan kaus kutang putih polos dan celana pendek merah muda yang memamerkan paha gempalnya. Dia berdiri di atas karpet berbulu sambil melompat-lompat dan berguling-guling sesekali.

Di belakangnya, sang ibu sedang asyik membaca majalah _fashion_. Sebentar lagi adalah Desember, yang mana artinya Natal hampir tiba. Sudah waktunya dia mencari-cari pakaian modis untuk keluarganya kenakan di hari spesial itu. Apalagi khusus tahun ini, pesta malam Natal akan diselenggarakan besar-besaran dan yang menjadi tuan rumah adalah keluarga Uchiha.

Tahun lalu, keluarga Rivers yang menjadi tuan rumah. Kediaman Rivers berada di WashingtonDC dan mengharuskan para tamu undangan datang ke daratan Amerika hanya untuk pesta dansa malam Natal. Pesta yang diperuntukkan hanya kepada kalangan borjuis itu sangat mewah. Kabarnya, keluarga Rivers menghabiskan satu juta lima ratus ribu US Dollar. Kali ini keluarga Uchiha tak boleh kalah. Kalau bisa mereka harus lebih mewah lagi.

"Apa keluarga Uchiha memakai gaun hitam dan jas saja, ya?" gumam Mikoto pelan. Dia menatap bosan pada majalah _fashion_ yang dilihatnya. Semua model pakaian terlihat membosankan. Dia tidak berminat lagi.

Kepala si Nyonya Uchiha menggeleng. Dia tidak setuju dengan gaun dan jas. "Itu sudah biasa!" gerutunya. Dia tampak melamun. Memikirkan apa lagi pakaian yang bisa keluarganya pakai di acara spesial itu. Yang tentunya tidak boleh mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha.

" _Kaachan_ , baca apa?"

Mikoto tersentak dari lamunannya saat seorang gadis cilik menginterupsinya. Hinata naik ke sofa dan duduk di samping ibunya. Dia menatap majalah yang menampilkan sesosok wanita berpakaian kimono merah sederhana.

Mikoto menatap _amethyst_ sang putri. Binaran di mata Hinata kala melihat kimono merah itu sangat memukau. Perlahan senyum Mikoto menaik. Akh, sepertinya si Nyonya Uchiha sudah bisa menentukan _dress_ - _code_ apa yang akan dikenakan untuk pesta nanti.

"Hinata- _chan_ , putri _Kaasan_ yang paling manis," puji Mikoto lalu menyingkirkan majalah di atas pahanya, lalu membawa Hinata ke pangkuannya. Dia mengelus surai lembut Hinata yang panjangnya sebahu. "Hinata _-chan_ , ayo kita makan siang!" ajaknya lalu berdiri. Dia tetap menggendong sang putri meskipun tubuh Hinata semakin berat kian hari.

Mendengar kata _makan_ , Hinata langsung tersenyum lebar. Dia memang hobi makan. Apapun lauknya, Hinata tak pernah menolak. Memang pada dasarnya Hinata tukang makan. Dalam sehari, dia bisa sampai empat atau lima kali makan. Belum lagi cemilan manis buatan para pelayan yang selalu lahap dimakannya. "Nata lapal," kata Hinata.

Mikoto tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, kalau sudah jadi anak gadis, tidak boleh banyak makan, nanti gendut, loh," ujarnya sembari meletakkan sang putri di kursi yang berada di ruang makan.

Para pelayan tampak sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk dua makhluk perempuan yang sedang duduk manis di sana. Mereka menghidangkan makanan yang baru saja dimasak. Setelah pekerjaan usai, mereka kembali ke dapur untuk istirahat atau pun makan siang.

"Nata gendut?" tanya Hinata lalu menyingkap kaus kutangnya. Dia menatap perut buncitnya dan menekan-nekan pusarnya. "Nata tidak cuka gendut," rengeknya. "Nata tidak mau makan."

Alis Mikoto naik. Sepertinya dia telah mengatakan hal yang salah. "Eh, maaf, sayang. _Kaasan_ cuma bercanda, kok," ujarnya sembari menyendokkan nasi ke piringnya. Dia juga menambahkan ayam goreng dan tumis kangkung ke piring Hinata hingga penuh. Bocah itu suka makan sayur, makanya tubuhnya subur.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nata tidak mau makan," ulangnya lagi. Kali ini dengan intonasi meninggi. Sepertinya bocah tiga setengah tahun ini tersinggung dengan ucapan ibunya.

Mikoto tersenyum kikuk. Dia menggeser kursinya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Hinata. "Tadi _Kaasan_ tidak serius, kok," bujuknya.

Hinata masih menggeleng. Dia menatap perut buncitnya sembari mengelus-elusnya. "Itachi- _nii_ tidak cuka peyempuan gendut. Jadi, Nata tidak mau makan lagi," ujarnya polos.

Mikoto terbelalak. Dia heran mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal Hinata. Lagipula kenapa harus membawa-bawa nama si sulung Uchiha? Apa yang sudah dipengaruhi Itachi pada si bungsu?

"Nata bicara apa, sih?" Mikoto menahan rasa ingin tahunya. "Ayo, makan nasinya!"

Hinata kembali menggeleng. Poni yang menutupi dahinya jadi tidak jatuh teratur lantaran gelengannya. "Nata tidak lapal."

Mikoto menghela napas panjang. "Tapi tadi Nata bilang lapar," ujarnya seraya mencoba untuk menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Hinata. Namun bocah itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mikoto frustasi. Kalau sampai sang suami tahu jika Hinata belum makan siang, pasti dia kena marah. Semenjak Hinata ada di rumah, Mikoto bukan lagi wanita kesayangan Fugaku. Sudah ada Hinata cilik yang setiap hari dimanjakannya. "Nanti _Tousan_ marah kalau Hinata tidak makan," kata Mikoto.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi Itachi- _nii_ tidak cuka peyempuan gendut!" rajuknya. Suara bocah itu semakin meninggi kala menyuarakan pendapatnya. " _Niichan_ cuka peyempuan kulus."

Mikoto menggeram. "Kenapa Nata berbicara begitu? Memangnya Itachi memarahi Nata karena itu?" tanyanya lembut. Dia mencoba memahami isi hati si gadis cilik yang sedang galau lantaran berat badan. Mikoto heran. _Bocah tiga tahun mengkhawatirkan bentuk tubuhnya?_ Dunia sudah terbalik. Anak gadis zaman sekarang bersikap acuh terhadap berat tubuhnya, dan Hinata cilik ...

"Itachi- _nii_ cuka peyempuan kulus," ujar Hinata pelan.

Mikoto menelan ludahnya. "Iya, tapi kenapa Hinata berkata begitu? Apa Itachi marah?"

Hinata menggeleng. " _Niichan_ bilang kalau Yugao _-chan_ pacalnya. Pacal _Niichan_ kulus, dia cuka!"

Mata kelam Mikoto terbelalak. Apa-apaan ini! Bahkan kabar Itachi yang sudah pacaran di usia belia sudah sampai ke telinga Hinata. Dia sendiri, sebagai sosok ibu, tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya kalau tidak karena diberitahu Sasuke. "Bagaimana Nata bisa tahu tentang Yugao?" tanyanya.

Hinata mendongak. Matanya menatap mata sang ibu. " _Niichan_ celing teyeponan cama Yugao- _chan_!" lapornya. "Panggil cayang-cayang."

Mata Mikoto melebar. Otak polos Hinata teracun sudah. "Kapan Hinata dengar?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Uh... cudah lama," ujarnya. Dia menunjukkan kesepuluh jari tangannya. "Cepuluh!" ujarnya.

Alis Mikoto mengerut. "Sepuluh hari yang lalu?"

"Cepuluh tawun!" ujar Hinata polos.

Mikoto tertawa lebar. Putri bungsunya benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan. Usia Hinata masih tiga tahun. Bagaimana bisa dia mendengar Itachi berkomunikasi dengan Yugao pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Namun, sebagai sosok yang lebih dekat dengan Hinata, dia tahu jika maksud Hinata bahwasanya peristiwa dimana dia melihat Itachi berkomunikasi dengan Yugao sudah cukup lama. Sebagai ibu, dia bisa memahami maksud ambigu sang anak.

 **KRUYUK**

"Ayam siapa yang bicara?" Mikoto memandang jahil pada Hinata yang sedang memegang perutnya. Bocah manis itu melebarkan matanya. Pipinya merah merona karena menahan malu.

Mata Hinata bergerak gelisah kesana kemari. "Ayam ... ayam ... goyengnya nyanyi," ujar Hinata seraya mengambil ayam dari piringnya dan menggigitnya rakus. Hinata tampak serius memakan ayam gorengnya hingga tuntas.

Sang ibu hanya menatap geli pada anak bungsunya. "Dasar, Nata!" katanya lalu melanjutkan makan siang yang tertunda.

 **...**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **...**

 **Holla Ozel kembali.**

 **Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian membaca cerita ini. Kisah ini bakal sangat panjang. Semoga tidak akan bosan.**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **OzellieOzel**_


	4. Chapter 4: 2000

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

We're in Love milik Ozellie Ozel

Rate : Teen

Pairing : ItaHinaSasu

Genre : Family, Romance

Warning : Gajeness, OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD, Boring, Typos

…

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT

…

We're in Love

Chapter 4: 2000

...

Happy Reading

…

4 April 2000

St. Theresia International School adalah sekolah pilihan para kalangan elit hampir di seluruh kawasan Asia . Para borjuis pasti mengirimkan putra-putri calon penerus mereka agar bersekolah disini. Tak peduli berapa biaya yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh para orang tua, yang terpenting adalah, penerus mereka harus cerdas dan bisa menjadi sosok pemimpin yang disegani.

Tentu saja hal ini berlaku untuk keluarga Uchiha. Sang kepala keluarga mendaftarkan sang putra bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke, ke sekolah tersebut. Meskipun para borjuis, mereka harus mengikuti serangkaian tes. Tes ini tidak dikhususkan untuk kemampuan menghitung maupun menulis, tetapi tes verbal atau cara pengucapan, dan tes fisik. Di uji fisik ini, para calon murid harus memeriksa kondisi kesehatannya, berenang, dan bersepeda. Jika tidak lulus dalam tes tersebut, tentu saja para calon murid tidak bisa mendapati kenyamanan bersekolah di St. Theresia International School.

Dari dua ratus calon anak Sekolah Dasar yang mendaftar ke sekolah tersebut, hanya seratus lima puluh anak yang lolos pada tahun ini. Syukurnya, si bungsu laki-laki Uchiha berhasil lolos. Kebanyakan anak-anak yang tak lolos adalah mereka yang masih cadel atau pun gagap.

Di ujian selanjutnya, para calon murid akan mengecek kondisi tubuh dan menunjukkan kemampuan akrobatik mereka. Di ujian ini, jauh lebih banyak yang gugur. Hal ini dikarenakan, banyak anak berusia enam tahun yang tak bisa berenang maupun bersepeda. Bahkan ada juga beberapa anak yang gagal lantaran kondisi kesehatan mereka yang tidak baik. Dan secara mengejutkan, Sasuke berhasil lolos di tes kedua itu. Otomatis, dia diterima di sekolah elit tersebut.

Tetapi ada yang tidak disukainya disana. Keberadaan si tunggal Namikaze yang merupakan tetangganya. Bocah pirang itu berhasil memasuki gerbang kebanggaan St. Theresia International School. Tentu saja Sasuke kesal. Dia sangat membenci Naruto, dan di sekolah dia terpaksa menatap bocah itu. Haruskah dia mengatakan pada sang ayah agar dipindahkan dari sekolah ini?

Namun jika dia pindah, tentunya tak akan bisa kembali lagi. Itu artinya, dia akan berpisah dengan saudara kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi, yang berada di kelas lima saat ini. Tentu Sasuke tak sanggup berpisah dari sang kakak. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus baginya untuk menunjukkan pada kakek bahwa Sasuke juga harus dibanggakan karena berhasil menerobos tembok kokoh St. Theresia International School.

"Cucu Ojiisan memang hebat!" puji Madara seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia menemani Sasuke untuk melihat pengumuman kelulusan. Cucu kesayangannya itu berhasil membuatnya bangga. Lihat saja poin yang dikumpulkan Sasuke hampir menyamai Gwendoline Daphney, gadis cilik nan sombong yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat disorot oleh media lantaran kemampuan matematika dan berbahasa asing yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Gadis kecil berambut pirang yang hobi mendecih itu tampak menyebalkan di mata Madara. Pernah suatu kali, Madara sedang bertemu dengan bocah bule itu di sebuah acara penghargaan untuk insan pengusaha. Kebetulan memang, ayah Daphney yang menjadi salah satu penerima penghargaan tersebut. Dan dengan congkaknya, si bocah enam tahun itu, naik ke panggung dan berpidato layaknya orang dewasa. Tingkahnya sungguh mengesalkan!

Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian sang kakek. "Tentu, Jiisan. Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha hebat-hebat!" ujarnya bangga. "Aku akan menyaingi Itachi-nii!" serunya optimis.

Madara tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah! Jadi untuk merayakan kemenanganmu, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sekarang!" ajaknya.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Tapi ajak Hinata dan Itachi-nii, ya," pintanya.

"Tentu saja! Ayo!" katanya seraya menarik tangan kecil Sasuke meninggalkan area sekolah.

Mereka kembali memasuki mobil dan pergi menuju kediaman Uchiha yang tidak jauh dari daerah sekolah. Hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit karena kawasan tersebut jarang macet.

*...*...*

4 Mei 2000

"Hinata, pakai bajunya!"

Mikoto menghela napas panjang saat melihat seorang bocah kecil yang berlarian di sekitar ruang tamu tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Tawanya begitu riang saat sang ibu ikut kengejarnya di bepakang. Bocah itu berpikir jika sang ibu main kejar-kejaran dengannya. Padahal memang Mikoto mengejarnya supaya memakai pakaian.

Meskipun Hinata masih kecil, tetapi tidak bokeh bertelanjang bebas begini. Sejak dini, anak-anak khususnya perempuan, harus diajarkan dengan baik. Apalagi zaman sekarang itu kejam. Seorang ayah saja bisa memperlakukan tidak senonoh pada putri kandungnya, apalagi yang bukan.

Bukannya Mikoto mencurigai suaminya berbuat yang aneh-aneh, dia hanya perlu mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. "Hinata-chan!" panggilnya lagi.

Namun seolah tak mendengar, Hinata mengabaikan sang ibu dan memilih untuk berlarian di sekitar ruang tamu. Mikoto menggeram marah. Tumben gadis cilik susah diatur. Biasanya, sekali dipanggil saja, Hinata langsung menurut dan tak menolak sama sekali.

"Nata mau main-main cama Naluto-nii." Hinata berlari sampai ke depan pintu depan. Bahkan tanpa rasa malu sama sekali dia melompat-lompat riang. Maklum saja, Hinata kan masih anak-anak, jadi rasa malunya masih setipis kertas.

Gadis cilik itu sudah sampai di depan gerbang mansion. Para penjaga mansion hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hinata. "Hinata-sama mau kemana?" tanya Yukio Hatoyama, salah satu petugas keamanan.

Hinata sempat berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar. "Mau main tumpet sama Naluto-nii," jawabnya.

Alis hitam Yukio mengerut. "Main tumpet?" tanyanya heran.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tumpet. Aku belcembunyi, telus Naluto-nii jaga."

Yukio tertawa lebar. Sekarang dia sudah bisa memahami maksud si bocah cilik itu. "Maksudnya, main petak umpet," katanya membenarkan ucapan Hinata.

Sontak saja bocah cilik itu menggeleng. "Bukan. Main tumpet!" teriaknya.

Yukio menghela napas lelah mendengar kekeraskepalaan Hinata. Tak ingin berdebat, akhirnya dia kembali menghalangi Hinata yang hendak membuka gerbang mansion. "Hinata-sama, kok gak pakai baju?" tanya Yukio.

Hinata memandang Yukio dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Kata Naluto-nii, Nata halus cepat-cepat!" ujarnya.

Yukio tersenyum. "Lihat! Kaasan sudah lelah mengejar Hinata-sama!" Dia menunjuk seorang wanita cantik bertubuh langsing sedang berjalan mendekati Hinata seraya membawa tas perlengkapan bedak Hinata dan jumpsuit panda di tangan yang satu lagi.

"Hinata!" panggil Mikoto seraya berjongkok dan memeluk sang putri. Dia melilitkan handuk putih di tubuh Hinata. "Tak malu dilihat Yukio-jisan!" katanya.

Hinata menatap Yukio dan sang ibu secara bergantian. "Mayu itu apa?" tanyanya heran.

Mikoto melemaskan otot-otot di bahunya. "Ayo, kita pakai baju dulu, lalu masak makan siang. Bentar lagi kan Sasu-nii dan Ita-nii pulang!"

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Mau main tumpet, Kaachan!" ujarnya. "Cama Naluto-nii."

"Iya, nanti sehabis tidur siang, bagaimana?" tawar Mikoto. "Nanti kita ajak Sasuke-nii dan Itachi-nii sekalian juga!"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Di pikirannya berseliweran mengenai kata Naruto tentang permainan petak umpet yang semakin seru jika banyak yang ikut. "Okay!" teriaknya bersemangat.

Mikoto tertawa lebar. "Wah, sugoi! Hinata sudah pandai bahasa Inggris, ya?" pujinya.

Alis Hinata mengerut. "Pandai?" gumamnya bingung. "Pandai itu apa? Nata tak tahu!"

"Pandai itu sama artinya dengan pintar!"

"Oh!" Hinata mengangguk. Lalu menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada ibunya. "Belalti Kaachan pandai juga!"

"Iya, sekarang pakai baju, ya," bujuknya. Dia menuntun Hinata untuk kembali ke teras dan melapiskan bedak serta minyak angin dan minyak telon di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Tak lupa juga dia memakaikan jumpsuit panda yang imut. Lalu, menyisir surai pendek Hinata. "Wah, wangi sekali," pujinya.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "Kaachan juga wangi cekayi!" katanya.

*...*...*

4 Juli 2000

Musim panas kali ini benar-benar mengerikan. Siang hari dilewati dengan teriknya matahari minta ampun. Bahkan jika sudah menyalakan AC, tetap panas. Seluruh warga mengeluhkan tentang musim panas sekarang. Mereka bahkan enggan keluar rumah di rentang waktu menjelang siang hingga senja.

Sama seperti keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini. Kedua bocah lelaki dan satu perempuan cilik tampak asyik menonton pertandingan sepak bola yang disiarkan ulang. Mereka berdua membuka bajunya sangking tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas.

Sambil berbaring di atas karpet, mata mereka tak berhenti menatap layar kaca televisi. Sesekali terdengar suara geraman kala tim favorit mereka kehilangan kontrol bola. "DASAR, RONALDO BAKA!" teriak Sasuke gusar.

Bocah cilik yang berbaring di antara mereka berdua ikut berujar, "Baka!" teriaknya.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Jangan berkata macam-macam! Nanti Hinata-chan meniru!" tegur Itachi pada sang adik yang tertawa canggung.

"Gomen, Niisan! " jawab Sasuke. Matanya teralih ke televisi dan langsung duduk kala melihat tim favoritnya tengah memimpin permainan. "Ayo! Cepat-cepat!"

Itachi juga ikut duduk dan bersorak untuk tim kebanggaannya. "Tendang kuat!"

Hinata melongo bingung seraya menatap televisi. Dia turut duduk dan hanya menatap heran pada layar televisi. Dia sendiri tak mengerti acara apa yang tengah ditontonnya. Dia hanya membeo kakak-kakaknya saja.

"GOLLLL!" teriak Itachi dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Mereka mengelilingi sofa seraya berlari. Baju yang mereka tanggalkan, kini diayun-ayunkan ke atas.

Hinata tertawa lebar. Dia berdiri dan ikut mengelilingi sofa bersama kakak-kakaknya. Kaus kutang yang sempat dia pakai, dengan segera dibawa dan diayun-ayunkan. Hinata benar-benar peniru handal.

"Akh lelah sekali!" ujar Itachi lalu berjalan ke dapur. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya kala melihat adik imutnya yang masih asyik berlari mengelilingi sofa dengan bertelanjang dada. Kaus kutang merah muda yang dikenakannya ikut diayun-ayunkan. Bahkan setelah dua menit euphoria gol telah habis, dia masih setia berteriak dengan suara nyaring.

Dari dapur, Itachi datang sambil membawa tiga gelas air dingin dan beberapa potong semangka di atas nampan. Sontak saja, Hinata yang telah lelah, menghentikan aksinya.

"CEMANGKA!" teriaknya bahagia. Dia melompat seraya berjalan kembali ke atas karpet.

Sasuke dan Itachi tertawa lebar melihat keantusiasan sang adik. Mereka mengecup pipi Hinata di kedua sisi. "Adik kami yang manis!" seru Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

*...*...*

4 Desember 2000

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Yon, Juu, Ten, Kyuu, Hachi, elephant."

"Ppfftt!" Itachi menahan tawa saat mendengar bagaimana sang adik berusaha menghapal angka satu sampai angka sepuluh dalam bahasa inggris. Namun dari apa yang didengar Itachi barusan, Hinata hanya menyebutkan angka-angka secara random yang bahkan bahasa dan artinya ada yang absurd.

"ELEPHANT?" Itachi melebarkan mata kelamnya. "Itu gajah, bukan angka!" ujarnya.

"Elephant!" teriak Hinata bersemangat. "Elephant suka makan daging."

Itachi menghela napas. Kalau sudah melantur begini, artinya Hinata sudah bosan dengan sesi latihannya. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman lalu memindahkan posisi Hinata yang sebelumnya didukung manis di atas ranjang, kini di pangkuannya. "Nata masih mau main-main sama Naruto?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Dengan polos Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, tapi cekayang Nata lindu cama Naluto-nii."

Itachi mendecak kesal. Baru juga tiga hari Naruto pergi ke Seoul untuk liburan, masa Hinata sudah rindu?

"Nata suka Naruto?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Hinata tersenyum seraya mendongak. Dia menatap wajah Itachi penuh kesungguhan. "Memangnya, Itachi-nii tidak suka Naluto-nii?" tanyanya.

Sontak saja bocah yang akan menginjak usia remaja tersebut menggeleng kuat. "Aku membencinya!"

"Kenapa? Naluto-nii baik," Hinata membela Naruto. Dia tak akan bohong. Selama ini, yang dia lihat, Naruto selalu bersikap baik padanya. Tak pernah usil. Lalu, kenapa kedua kakaknya membenci Naruto? "Naluto-nii..."

"Shut!" ujar Itachi seraya mencubit pelan pipi adiknya. "Pokoknya Niisan tidak suka Naruto."

Hinata hanya mengangguk saja. Dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan kebencian kakaknya pada Naruto. Toh dia tak paham masalah mereka.

"Ya sudah, sekarang Hinata tidur, ya. Ini sudah larut malam," ujar Itachi seraya mengangkat Hinata lalu membaringkannya ke atas ranjang. "Selamat tidur, Nata!"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Celamat tidul, Niichan!"

...

 **BERSAMBUNG**

...

Holla Ozel kembali.

Berhubung sebentar lagi bulan suci Ramadhan mau selesai, maka fic ini akan hiatus dulu. Ozel mau lanjutin Those are Precious. Okay?

Sincerely,

Ozellie Ozel


End file.
